Rose
by DatCrownedProblemSolver
Summary: Galacta Knight visits Kirby only to give him a simple gift: a rose. Galacta Knight x Kirby Valentine's Day special one-shot. Story number six of seven in my Yaoi Valentine Project.


Kirby walked along outside in Dreamland. The Sun was setting after a long day of love, happiness, and other positive emotions.

Kirby stopped near the top of a hill and looked up at the Sun. He smiled and waved at the Sun as it said it's good byes, and then he went into his home.

He relaxed on his bed as he looked over at the valentines from the day. He smiled at the funny ones, and his heart smiled even more at the more sweet ones.

He finished looking over his valentines and set them down on the floor for now. He relaxed and closed his eyes, and was about to drift away into sleepiness...

...Until he heard a knock at the door.

Kirby opened his eyes, and was now completely alert. He jumped down his bed and walked towards the door. He put his hand on the door knob and opened it. Who he saw surprised him.

It was Galacta Knight, the strongest warrior in the galaxy.

Well, the strongest warrior in the galaxy before Meta Knight defeated him. Kirby wondered if Galacta Knight came back to talk to Kirby about Meta Knight. If so, he promised not to release any information.

Galacta Knight was holding a rose. He held it to where his nose would be on his mask and sniffed it. "...My, my. The roses smell nice this year, don't they, young man?" Galacta Knight asked.

Kirby simply stared at Galacta Knight in confusion.

Galacta Knight stared back at him. Noticing that Kirby wasn't going to answer, he brought the rose to Kirby's nose. "Sniff," he said to Kirby. Kirby looked like he was about to sneeze, but he sniffed it anyway. Galacta Knight took the rose away.

"Well?" He asked, referring to the rose.

Kirby nodded his head, saying that it smelled nice.

Galacta Knight nodded his head in reply, and handed the rose to Kirby. "It's for you."

Kirby took the rose and observed it in his hand.

"It's not going to hurt you, young man," Galacta Knight replied. "Except, of course, if you're not careful with it's thorns..."

As Galacta Knight said this, Kirby cut his hand on the thorns of the rose. He whimpered in pain, holding his wounded hand.

Galacta Knight grabbed Kirby by his hand and took him inside. He closed the door behind them. "You poor thing," Galacta Knight said. He rubbed Kirby's hands with his own and then took off his mask. Kirby cowered away as Galacta Knight took off his mask.

"Young man, I'm not going to hurt you." Galacta Knight seemed less hesitant to take off his mask compared to Meta Knight.

Kirby didn't know why he cowered away. Maybe he was just so used to Meta Knight not wanting anyone to see his face. Kirby discovered that Galacta Knight was much more different compared to Meta Knight, and when he realized this, he came out of hiding, bowing in apology to Galacta Knight.

Galacta Knight patted Kirby on his head and grabbed his injured hand. Kirby's wound had stopped bleeding.

Galacta Knight saw a water bottle on the floor and grabbed it. He opened it and poured the water over Kirby's wound. Kirby whimpered in pain a bit more, as the water being poured on his wound made it sting.

Galacta Knight rubbed Kirby's head, trying to get him to calm down; he really was just like a child, just like everyone had said.

Kirby calmed down a bit as his head was rubbed. He looked at his injury and saw only a minor cut; it didn't look as bad as it did before, when it was bleeding.

Galacta Knight finished tending to Kirby's wound. He would have bandaged it as well, but he couldn't find any bandages to use.

He hoped that a kiss on Kirby's hand would be a good substitute. Kirby blushed as Galacta Knight kissed his hand, and tried to cover up his blushing cheeks with his other hand. Galacta Knight got up and nuzzled Kirby's forehead. He was taller than Kirby by a significant amount, and he was a bit taller than Meta Knight as well, but he seemed so much more nicer than Meta Knight.

Galacta Knight left with that, waving to Kirby as he walked away. Kirby didn't react, as he was still trying to put the pieces of what happened together.

He noticed that Galacta Knight had left, and looked at the rose again. He smiled at it and felt it's petals. He liked the way they felt.

He loved everyone's gift this year, but he thought that he liked Galacta Knight's gift most of all.

* * *

Author's note time: Well...It's so hard to believe we're at day six already. How fun!

That also means that tomorrow's the last day of this project. How disappointing.

But...To all the fandoms I have posted stories for in this project, I really do hope that you enjoyed these stories. And if you didn't, you are allowed to kill me. Because I messed up so many things.

Thank you for reading!

* * *

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Galacta Knight or Kirby. They both belong to Hal Laboratory and Nintendo.


End file.
